Half-Moon Gatherings
This page is meant for Half-Moon Gatherings only... Here the medicine cats meet under the half moon to share dreams with StarClan. Half-Moon Gathering Times Stoem is in charge of reminding us when the Gathering is! 2012 2013 Half-Moon Gathering Number 1 (September 8th, 2012) Cats attending.... *Brownpelt *Shinefrost **Beautifulpaw *Bluefeather **Maplesky *Hazeleye **Moonpaw *Squirreltail **Fernwhisker *Spottedfern **Silversight ---- Silversight and her mentor Spottedfern padded into the Moobcave. "We're first," the silver she-cat meowed. Spottedfern nodded. Shinrfrost cmae out of the shadows followed by Beautifulpaw. Silversight waved to them both. "Shinefrost!" she meowed, "I see you have a new apprentice." Beautifulpaw beamed. "I'm Beautifulpaw," the WInterClan apperntice meowed. Silversight purred. "Nice to meet you." ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 23:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Brownpelt padded into the Mooncave, followed by Bluefeather and Maplesky. They dipped their heads to the other medicine cats. Bluefeather nodded to Shinefrost and Beautifulpaw. She turned and did the same for Silversight and Spottedfern. "Greetings." she meowed. [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 23:40, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Maplesky padded over to Beautifulpaw. "Congratulations." He meowed, expressionless. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/4a/Luxray_BW.gif[[User:Snowstarthecourageous|S]][[User talk:Snowstarthecourageous|n]]owie♥ http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/a4/Mienshao_BW.gif 23:52, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw nodded, lapped the water and touched her nose to the wall of the cave. She was soon surrounded by StarClan. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 23:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Bluefeather and Brownpelt lapped at the water and touched their noses to the wall of the cave. [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 00:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Spottedgrtm for now) Spottedfern and her apprentice lapped the water and then they touched their noses to the wall of the cave like everyone else. 00:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Maplesky lapped the water and touched his nose to the cave wall, and was thrown into a dream. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/4a/Luxray_BW.gif[[User:Snowstarthecourageous|S]][[User talk:Snowstarthecourageous|n]]owie♥ http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/a4/Mienshao_BW.gif 00:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw walked around StarClan. A white she-cat with red eyes appeared. "Hello, Red-eye," she said, crossly. "You have made my brother upset. Why?" Red-eye hissed. "He has a big future! For WinterClan's sake!" She stepped closer to Beautifulpaw. "He can't be wasting his time with Wildpaw like he does! He barely trains!" Beautifulpaw hissed, for the first time in her life. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 00:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Brownpelt bumped into Sunstar. "You must take Silentkit on as your apprentice." she hissed. -- Iceflow appeared infront of Bluefeather. "The time of the best leader and medicinc cat has begun. Kepp your eyes on other Clans, Bluefeather." [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 00:17, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Maplesky padded through the ranks of StarClan, glancing around. He ran into Lilacstar. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Maplesky meowed, embarassed. Lilacstar cut him off. "It's okay. The time of the best Leader and Medicine cat is coming. Watch out for other clans." Lilacstar meowed, flicking her tail and padding off, pretending as if nothing happened. Mousefoot padded toward Maplesky. "Hello Maplesky. Watch out for other clans. The best Leader and Medicine cat are coming. Watch out!" She warned, and padded away, leaving Maplesky to awaken." http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/4a/Luxray_BW.gif[[User:Snowstarthecourageous|S]][[User talk:Snowstarthecourageous|n]]owie♥ http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/a4/Mienshao_BW.gif 00:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) "My brother is going to be one of the best warriors ever!" Beautifulpaw was heated. "Youjust took away one of the bes things in his life!" Red-eye hissed. "Listen, apprentice," she meowed. "He is going to be the greatest leader ever. He needs to step up! Apprentices shouldn't worry about love!" ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 00:28, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Bluefeather woke up. Brownpelt woke up, hitting his nose on the wall of the cave. [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']]00:31, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Shinefrost laughed at Brownpelt. Everyone looked at her and she giggled awkwardly. ---- Beautifulpaw hissed. "My brother is not going to listen to you, you know! Not under my watch!" The last thing Beautifulpaw saw was Red-eye's hissing face fading along with StarClan. She woke up panting. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]]00:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Spootedfern was still dreaming. She stood in a field of golden wheat with very pale brown heads. She yowled with pleasure at the warmth of the sun on her back. Suddenly, everything went cold. The wheat withered, turning an ugly grayish brown. Rain began to fall. A flash of white went past, follwed by a flash of dark gray. The two flashes of white stopped. A golden light had appeared. Spottedfern awoke. Did I just recieve a prophecy? she thought, her tortoiseshell pelt bristling. She giggled when she realized what had happened to Brownpelt. She snickered one last time and looked at Silversight. "Reday?" she asked.--Cryptid Hunter93 Hazeleye didn't notice the chaos around her, she was taken in the dream. She was in StarClan's grounds, and then was sucked into a vision. A sound of thunder boomed loudly, she saw her and Whitetail's dead bodies layed side by side. She needed to escape the dream, this wasn't a sign, it couldn't be. Would it have to be something to do with the kits? She tried to get out of the dream, and was awoken by a sharp pain in her side. Hazeleye 00:42, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Bluefeather looked over to Hazeleye. "You ok?" Maplesky got up and stretched. "Hey, Beautifulpaw! How did you like StarClan?" he asked.-- Brownpelt shook his head. Why Silentkit? he thought to himself. [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 00:49, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw purred. "It was merry!" she meowed. I can't let them know what happened. It will make us look weak! Wow...I'm thinking like Risingpaw! ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 00:52, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hazeleye nodded. "I'm fine." She lied, thoughts were flooding her mind, making her feel dizzy and unfocused. Hazeleye 00:58, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw ran after Hazeleye. She was unbelievably late. She ran to the Mooncave, and she saw all the medicine cats and she sighed, starting to pant. She saw Beautifulpaw and she started to purr loudly "Hello Beautifulpaw" she purred. Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Wild X Rising Forever 03:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw dipped her head. "You look well, Moonpaw," she mewed. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 17:26, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Half-Moon Gathering Number 2 (October 7th, 2012) Cats attending.... *Brownpelt *Shinefrost **Beautifulpaw *Bluefeather **Maplesky *Hazeleye **Moonpaw *Squirreltail **Fernwhisker *Spottedfern **Silversight ---- Silversight padded into the clearing. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 16:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw walked into the clearing. She wanted to see how Beautifulpaw was doing. Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 16:42, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hazeleye padded towards Bluefeather. "Hey!" she purred. ♪♫Feath ♪♫AppleXBlaze and Joey♥ 16:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) (I'll be her for now...) Beautifulpaw padded in joyfully with Shinefrost. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 16:51, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw padded up to Beautifulpaw and smiled "Hello, Beautifulpaw" she mewed, dipping her head. Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 16:57, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw dipped her head. "Hello, Moonpaw." ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 17:21, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw smiled "How is the prey running in WinterClan?" she mewed. Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 17:24, October 8, 2012 (UTC) "Very well," Beautifulpaw began, "My brother has caught two pheasants." ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 17:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw purred "Risingpaw is a really strong and brave cat" she purred. She sighed "How are Wildpaw, Bramblepaw, and Cloudpaw doing?" she mewed. Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 17:27, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw purred. "Well, healthy. Becoming warriors in some sun-rises." She made a confused face. "I thought you disliked my brother?" ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 17:30, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw sighed "I did, but when I moved I realized that hes only trying to be his best, he may not ever be my favorite cat, that doesnt mean I cant have him as a friend, just like you" she mewed. Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 17:32, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw nodded. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 17:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw smiled "I cant wait to speak to StarClan" she mewed, her tail flickering. Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 17:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw purred. "Why were you and Hazeleye late last time?" ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 17:48, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw frowned "Mudflower was close to kitting, I had to stay with her for a few, she had a bellyache so I gave her a politicle and made sure it worked before I left, I wouldnt want her to suffer all night" she mewed. "But I somehow made it here afterwards, I hope StarClan can forgive me" she purred. Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 17:50, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw purred. "They will." ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 17:53, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw smiled "Should we go in?" she asked. Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 17:58, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw nodded and padded forward. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 18:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw walked forwards and licked up the water. She instantly fell asleep. Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 18:26, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Shinefrost drank the water, and feel asleep, so did MapleskySilverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 19:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC). Half-Moon Gathering Number 3 (October 21st, 2012) Cats attending... *Shinefrost **Beautifulpaw *Brownpelt *Bluefeather **Maplesky *Hazeleye **Moonpaw *Squirreltail **Fernwhisker *Spottedfern **Silversight ** Ivypaw Ivypaw looked around then rested beside the water and dreamt. Ivyfeather64 (talk) 02:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC)Ivyfeather64Ivyfeather64 (talk) 02:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (I'm going to RP Shinefrost for now, since SilverW isn't on...) Beautifulpaw padded into the clearing, followed by Shinefrost. "Where are the other medicine cats?" Beautifulpaw asked. "They'll be here in time." Shinefrost meowed. Snowie♥ X lives on~ GROWL! Halloween! :3 01:12, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Fernwhisker padded into the Mooncave with Squirreltail. "Hello, Beautifulpaw," she mewed, white pelt bristling with excitement.- Spottedfern looked around the Mooncave. She thought about the prophecy she recieved on her last visit here.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 01:14, October 22, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 "Hi Fernwhisker!" Beautifulpaw meowed happily. I'm going to become a full medicine cat tonight! ''Beautifulpaw thought, her pelt sticking up with excitement. Shinefrost padded over to the pool of water in the middle of the cave. Snowie♥ X lives on~ GROWL! Halloween! :3 01:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (Scratch the part about her coming in /w/ Squirreltail.) "I had to come alone," she mewed to Beautifulpaw. "Squirreltail ate a rotten fish," Fernwhisker mewed sadly.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 01:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 "Oh no! Well, tell her that I said that I hope she feels better soon. If you need any herbs, we might be able to lend you some. (Let's just pretend that all of the other meddie cats are there) Shinefrost called Beautifulpaw over. "It's time." She meowed. Beautifulpaw's eyes shot straight open. "Really?" She mewed. "Yes, my apprentice." Shinefrost purred. Snowie♥ X lives on~ GROWL! Halloween! :3 01:33, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Shinefrost padded over to the water. "I, Shinefrost, medicine cat of WinterClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Beautifulpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Shinefrost meowed. "I do." Beautifulpaw meowed. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Beautifulpaw, from this moment you will be known as Beautifulface. StarClan honors your kindness, intelligence, spirit and warmth, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of WinterClan." Shinefrost finished. Beautifulface smiled. She dipped her head. "Thank you, Shinefrost. Thank you, StarClan, for giving me this prophecy and this great honor of being the medicine cat of my clan." Beautifulface meowed, lapping at the water and touching her nose to the wall of the cave. Snowie♥ X lives on~ GROWL! Halloween! :3 01:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Spottedfern smiled. She lapped at the water, and fell asleep. Crystalheart! ❄ Happy Halloween! 02:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hazeleye smiled at Shinefrost and padded towards the clear, moonlit water. "I, Hazeleye, medicine cat of AutumnClan, ask you, StarClan, to look proudly at this apprentice. She has trained extremely hard to live her dream and understand the ways of a medicine cat. With your powers, she will stand beside me as a full medicine cat of AutumnClan for many moons to come. Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, and strive to protect your Clan with only the use of defence, and not attack?" she asked. Moonpaw purred. She had been waiting for this her whole life. "I do." she replied strongly. Hazeleye purred. "Then by the powers of StarClan I welcome you as Moonleaf, a full medicine cat of AutumnClan." Hazeleye lapped the water and fell asleep. ♪♫Feath ♪♫THIS IS HALLOWEEN 16:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Moonleaf purred "Im a full medicane cat!" she cheered. She ran to the water and lapped it up, falling asleep. She dreamed of StarClan. Stormstar Wild X Rising Forever 22:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Wait....I-I don't think I'm very experianced as Medicine cat, in face, Beautifulface is better than me. Beautifulface, Will you please mentor me?" mewed Shinefrost.---Maplesky gasped.Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 22:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Spottedfern gasped. Crystalheart! ❄ Happy Halloween! 22:28, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Silentpaw looked around.--- Bluefeather looked at Shinefrost like she had admitted she murdered like 5 cats. ---"Do you have bees in your brain?" Silentpaw hissed. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 23:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hazeleye's tail was still. "Shinefrost!" she hissed. "You've been a medicine cat for seasons longer than Beautifulface." She dipped her head to the medicine cat. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ Beautifulface gasped. "Wait, but if you want to be my apprentice, why don't you just retire?" Beautifulpaw asked, looking at her mentor confusedly. Snowie♥ X lives on~ GROWL! Halloween! :3 20:22, October 23, 2012 (UTC) 14:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) (I chatted with Rowan, And we agree It'll be a cute idea. :3) Shinefrost shook her head. "I'm too young to retire. I think your very gifted, better than me and my mentor combined, Beautifulface." she murmured.Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 21:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Half-Moon Gathering number 4 (November 6, 2012) ''Missed Half-Moon gathering number 5 (November 20, 2012) Cats attending... *Shinefrost **Beautifulface *Brownpelt **Silentpaw *Bluefeather **Maplesky *Hazeleye **Moonleaf *Fernwhisker **Windpaw *Spottedfern **Silversight ---- Moonleaf walked into the clearing, tasting in the fresh-air. She shivered at the thought of her clan dying while she gone from the flood, but she had to go on the will of StarClan. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 20:58, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulface and Shinefrost happily walked in. "Moonleaf" she mewed. The other cats arrive and Beautifulface drank the water in the Mooncave. She saw red-eye. "Red-eye, auntie! How's StarClan?" ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:00, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Fernwhisker walked in with Windpaw. "Attention! I am here to present Windpaw to StarClan as my apprentice!"--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 22:07, November 20, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Moonleaf looked at Beautifulface and purred "Hi there" she mewed before turning to Fernwhisker. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 22:11, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Maplesky dipped his head to Shinefrost. Shinefrost smiled. The two pricked their ears.Silverstar RowanXCody! 22:46, November 20, 2012 (UTC) (Rowan asked me to rp her) Beautifulface looked at her mentor then to Moonleaf "How are you?" she asked. Moonleaf purred "Good" she mewed. She didnt dare mention the flood, since it may make them look weak. Though this was her best friend and her birthclan, she was loyal to AutumnClan. Moonleaf padded into the cave and fell asleep. Beauutifulface did the same, totching her nose to the water and falling asleep. She saw a White she-cat with red eyes come towards her, the she-cat dipped her head "Greetings, Beautifulface" she mewed. Beautifulface dipped her head "Greentings, Red-eye" Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 23:46, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Fernwhisker purred. "I, Fernwhisker, medicine cat of SplashClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. Windpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, and vow to be loyal and train hard to heal your Clanmates?" Fernwhisker mewed. "I do." mewed the gray tabby apprentice. "Then on my behalf, you are now a full medicine cat apprentice. Lie down here, drink some water, and press nose to the wall like so." Fernwhisker did and fell asleep.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 01:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Red-eye turned to Beautifulface. "The destiny is almost risen, and it is beautiful!" Beautifulface purred. "Really?" she said, soothingly. Red-eye continued. "January 12th, 2013 is with the greatest will arrive! Remember that!" Beautifulface was confused. "January 13th? 2012? What are those?" Red-eye began to fade. "Twoleg words? Red-eye!" The white she-cat was gone. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 01:23, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Moonleaf looked to see Icestar there, his kind blue eyes shining "Welcome, Moonleaf, my granddaughter, my kin" he purred. She looked at him, her emerald green eyes sparkling with interest. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 04:47, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans